<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[莱罗]奉公 by DyeingMirror</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191300">[莱罗]奉公</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror'>DyeingMirror</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Plug, BDSM, Cock &amp; Ball Torture, Dom Reinhard, M/M, Military Kink, Shoe Kink, Spit Kink, Trampling, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28191300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DyeingMirror/pseuds/DyeingMirror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP，BDSM<br/>马尔亚迪特战役after，丢了伊谢尔伦的败军之将罗世兰负荆请罪，哭着被皇上打出安全词。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[莱罗]奉公</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>莱真的很mean很坏很过分，罗真的好可怜，这是一个醒脾氢气的作者蓄谋已久的阴谋，不够变态不要点。<br/>Warning：Whipping, Spitting, Trampling</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>罗严塔尔走进位于帝国军总旗舰伯伦希特中的莱因哈特私人休息室时，莱因哈特正坐在床边的小圆桌边，沉默着不知想些什么。</p><p>在这支舰队到达行星海尼森之后，就要名副其实地称霸整个银河系的皇帝莱因哈特，他的个人生活极为简朴而接近贫瘠。这间房间的构造也正如同三星级酒店的单人间一样，占地12平方米左右的空间乍眼看去除了休息之外没有提供任何其他功能。莱因哈特此时所用的圆形小几也只配备着一只椅子，想来本无用来办公或是待客的准备。</p><p>傲立于胜利的战场中心的莱因哈特是一团具有无可比类的最为凌厉的霸气与最为鲜活的生命力的辉煌燃烧的炎火，然而此时独自枯坐的青年像是一支浸泡于无可挥散的忧愁雾霭中的白蔷薇，虽然依旧美丽无瑕却缺乏灵巧的生机，从那种姿态之中甚至就连对着水面顾影自怜的微弱动态也读取不出。</p><p>隔着包裹着他那正显露出素日绝不示于他人目前的姿态的美丽主君的浓密雾霭形成的屏障，罗严塔尔站在一侧，不是对视，而是不加打扰地静静眺望起了莱因哈特。</p><p>实话实说，他进门之前，没有想到门后的氛围竟然会是这样的。马尔亚迪特战役大捷，皇帝亲自指挥的的作战大获全胜，庆功宴上却传来伊谢尔伦要塞失陷的消息，皇帝大失所望之中当众踩碎了水晶酒杯，然后话里有话似地简短敲打了罗严塔尔一句——“罗严塔尔元帅，卿之伟功寿命还不满一年，真是遗憾”——接着就一头钻进房间中闭门不出。按照一般人对个性苛烈的莱因哈特的想象，恐怕都会猜测他是在房间中调息他那快要倾盆而出的怒火吧。</p><p>莱因哈特似乎是无意识地拾起他那精美到令人感觉到禁忌的象牙精雕似的白皙纤巧的十指，勾住他蓬松蜷曲的黄金额发玩弄了片刻。然后隐藏在他完美无缺的外表下的那份过于强烈而顾不上破绽百出的、似乎应该属于浴血而生的狂战士的精神，却似乎在四下冲撞中碰了什么很惨痛的壁，令他浑身僵硬了一下。他为了平息这伤痛而深吸一口气，接着手指又不自觉似地向下漫游，从遮住胸前的纯白披风前襟中摸出了他那条因为极端危险和至关重要，而立下了并非本意的高名的挂坠盒。</p><p>那近乎一种诅咒——就算不是出于他的主观故意，莱因哈特灵魂中的纤细和脆弱之处，经过他那锋利又尖锐的外表欲盖弥彰式的重重包装，反而格外容易变成刺伤他者的利器。正如此刻，罗严塔尔也忽然为他这个动作而感到心间刺痛，就仿佛皇帝细腻的指尖用力捏住的，不是一团理应早已不以物喜不以己悲的金属制品，而是他自己的心脏一样。</p><p>他立即回想起在下令炮击比古克舰队之前，莱因哈特望着挂坠盒，在战场中心突然不受控制般地深深陷入哀伤沉思的侧脸；想起他自己踏入这间房间之前喃喃自语所说的话：齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯若在，或许伊谢尔伦要塞就不会以这种形式再次失陷……</p><p>不知从何时起，帝国军中人人学会念叨吉尔菲艾斯若在。每次与一点不如意的现实迎头碰上，便把故人拖出来充当口实，固然不算犯法，但也真是活人冠冕堂皇的狡猾。</p><p>但是罗严塔尔当时在自己头脑中罗列出的种种战略分析，却还没有包括进这一条——在皇帝沉浸于失算痛脚的挫败感时，能前来抚慰他的精神的，竟然不是伯伦希特大本营中离皇帝近在咫尺的百十位幕僚和侧近中任何一位，而是那位早已与他永远失散于星辰之间的昔日故交。</p><p>其实，罗严塔尔的感觉也不算错。从第二次诸神黄昏之战开打至今，莱因哈特已经两度摔碎水晶酒杯，全都是为了该死的伊谢尔伦要塞。现在他已对水晶杯里的红酒唤起了暂时性的过敏症状，虽有一醉方休的冲动，但也不能够了。</p><p>眼下摆在他手边的是装在白色陶瓷杯里的热可可——昔年他与吉尔菲艾斯对欺负他们的小恶棍们取得胜利后，总能从安妮罗杰手中得到这温暖甜蜜的奖励。莱因哈特曾经极为嗜甜，吉尔菲艾斯走后他酒量一味见长。热可可摆在手边，他也没有要喝的意思，而是让这份浓郁的温暖甜香自然地在室内的空气中散播，而他就放弃一切自我鞭笞的原则，允许自己尽情沉浸在这种梦幻般的香氛中，舒缓着自己的神经。如果那不是另一种慢性的自我折磨的话——自由漫流的回忆越来越频繁出现模糊不清之处，每一次出现都是在提醒他，那些清新和煦的昔日已经离他那么远了，而且还会越来越远。</p><p>正如帝国军人拿那位受尽一切功勋表彰的吉尔菲艾斯充当口实一样，莱因哈特也同样有着把自己的负面情绪全部推给胸前挂坠盒的习惯。不知不觉中，那里藏的不只是一个红头发的身影，而是他作为接受万人信仰的专制君主所不能流露于外的所有稚嫩的感伤。譬如此时，他也用这个挂坠盒独自处理着自己因为战场的一点失意而过分燃烧的怒火，用这种本质上是自我消耗的方式，来保护被他那吩咐暂且闭门思过的下属。</p><p>此时萦绕于莱因哈特心间的负面情绪，其实是一种复合性的东西。失落，愤懑，不甘心，那只是最表面的一层。虽然从接到罗严塔尔收获伊谢尔伦的那份谦虚诚实的报告时，他就有不可久得的预感，终于一旦成真，他仍禁不住对遭到诈骗师戏弄的自己极为恼火；被进一步触发的对于自己的能力与资格的深刻怀疑；还有那位清泉般的老者对他提出的设问所引起的种种激烈心潮：我并不是从最初就只寻求臣下的，外人又知道些什么？</p><p>公平地说，这其中有不少是罗严塔尔根本无法对之负责的部分，因此莱因哈特也没有想要他来负责。但是目睹了眼前这一幕的罗严塔尔，他自己心中已被一种渐渐泛起的酸楚的冲动所驱使。</p><p>难说罗严塔尔究竟自觉到了多少，但是在这场随侍莱因哈特身边的战役中，他的心态实在是有些疯狂。就因为莱因哈特在战略转向的关头，关注到了杨威利的动向，他竟然嫉妒起了占据主君视野的敌将。就因为莱因哈特褒奖了在之前的作战中立下功绩的毕典菲尔特，他竟然在忠诚的僚友赶来战场加势时，酸溜溜地公开“提醒”对方不要轻易冒进。</p><p>而明明得到莱因哈特毫不吝惜的信任和夸赞，与他在战场上默契地共鸣的感受，是令罗严塔尔感到那么幸福而可贵，然而到了最后的最后，惹得莱因哈特暴跳如雷的伊谢尔伦失陷，说白了罗严塔尔的确有不可推卸的责任。那时他对皇帝态度仍未完全敬服，在杨舰队撤离伊谢尔伦时主张不要追击，还对参谋官沾沾自喜地讲起了鸟尽弓藏、养寇自重的歪理。</p><p>而现在就算他怎样为自己过去的狂妄心态忏悔，也都覆水难收了。但是，无论要付出任何代价，他也不愿意成为他的皇帝眼中的无能臣僚，不愿意成为招惹莱因哈特不快的、让他陷入这种必须捏着挂坠盒沉湎痛苦的穷境的原因。</p><p> </p><p>“我的皇帝。”</p><p>罗严塔尔走到莱因哈特正对面，以他那种美丽与威严胜过国里美术馆雕像群的英挺站姿直立着，用他那种公认美妙动人的嗓音呼唤道。</p><p>在室内不断回响的捏弄挂坠盒而发出的咔哒咔哒的响声随之停止了；莱因哈特抬起眼睛，向他的方向扫了一眼。那眼神似乎懒散，又似乎冷淡，总之称不上热情，更使罗严塔尔心中跌宕。</p><p>“我可不记得曾吩咐卿来过。”</p><p>“的确如此，是我自己要来向您陈述谢罪的意思的。”</p><p>“所谓谢罪，你指的是什么？”</p><p>“伊谢尔伦要塞失陷一事，臣自问有不可推卸的责任。”</p><p>“原来如此。嗯，这里就明确地对你说吧。我从来都没有说过卿有罪。就伊谢尔伦失陷的事，我也不打算处罚任何人。本次的第一责任人鲁兹我都不罚，又怎么会罚到你头上？听明白了就退下吧。”</p><p>莱因哈特看似冷静客观的态度更使罗严塔尔难过。如果金发的青年心中真像他嘴上表现出来的那样干脆，此时又何苦将自己锁在房中独自郁结？</p><p>——为什么我就不能成为您分担的对象呢？</p><p>罗严塔尔继续说道：“我是银河帝国的统帅本部总长，平时担任皇帝的代理人替您统率军队，战时担任幕僚总监统领大本营事务。而在臣看来，现在大本营正出了一件必须处理的急务。您的郁愤之情如不尽早消除，必然会影响到您的战术战略判断。我身为幕僚总监，认为自己此时恐怕肩负着为您祛除郁愤的义务。”</p><p>房中出现的片刻沉默，被一声冰制竖琴一般的轻快笑声打破。被笔挺的帝国军服所包裹的两条黑色的长腿交叠起来，皇帝白皙的五指捧起纤细的下颌，蔷薇色的柔软唇瓣向上挑起，勾勒出一个危机四伏的玩味弧度。</p><p>“哦？你说要为予祛除郁愤啊。这份心意倒是难能可贵，只可惜，统帅本部总长的职责仅限于公务场合，不应延伸进皇帝的私室中来吧。”</p><p>罗严塔尔竟然有些一反常态地惊慌。他抬起头来望向那双美丽而冰冷的眼睛，甚至带着一点恳求地再次呼唤道：“我的皇帝……”</p><p>他那天性残忍的主君，看到他这样的反应，眼中竟然闪过一道满足的光芒，淡金色的睫毛促狭地轻轻眯了起来。“我允许你重新说一次。”</p><p>罗严塔尔缓缓迈步走近莱因哈特，在他面前不失优雅地落下双膝，用跪姿表示顺服，下一次再对主君献上的金银妖瞳，竟然已经微微湿润了。“是……这不是统帅本部总长，而是皇帝的奴隶的职责。请您使用我的身体，尽情抒发您的郁愤吧。”接着他并不是恭敬下拜，而是带着几分急切膝行着凑近了莱因哈特膝头。“拜托您……”</p><p>罗严塔尔将他带来的小皮箱放在莱因哈特脚边展开，里面各式道具排列整齐，一应俱全。这当然不是这对主从所拥有的藏品的全部，但是罗严塔尔身为皇帝智计兼备的优秀辅臣，为神君能够尽情享用自己的身体，而精心挑选出了足以满足莱因哈特从中随心自由选择的需要的数量。</p><p>莱因哈特朝里面看了一眼，从中拾起一个项圈，然后对他露出一个松弛而得趣的笑容。</p><p>“张嘴。”</p><p>罗严塔尔依照吩咐轻轻张开嘴巴，任由他那高傲的主君，将连接着项圈的锁链另一端的皮质牵引手环放到他口中，然后用他英挺的薄唇配合地咬住。</p><p>莱因哈特用优雅的手部动作轻轻打开项圈，然后环过罗严塔尔的长颈，为他戴上。罗严塔尔按捺着心中隐约的雀跃之情，略微低下头顺从地配合着戴上项圈。黑色的皮环束缚在帝国军服那装饰着华美纹样的笔挺高领上，看上去竟然十分协调，尚且不显得非常色情。</p><p>莱因哈特将牵引绳从罗严塔尔口中取出，牢牢掌握在自己手中。然后又从皮箱中拾起一根材质无色透明的玻璃肛塞，用略显强硬的动作撬开罗严塔尔双唇塞入他口中。</p><p>“唔……”口腔突然被粗鲁闯入带来的痛觉和羞辱感，让罗严塔尔情不自禁地低吟出声。</p><p>“先好好把它舔湿。把裤子脱了。”</p><p>罗严塔尔被完全收束在主君自上而下审视的视线之中，望着面前那根象征私人从属关系的锁链，跪在皇帝脚前的地毯上，挣扎着去解下象征他公人身份的军服长裤，将令人羞耻的下半身皮肤暴露给他的主人观赏。他解完了裤子，正自觉地要一并脱去上衣，却被意想不到地喝止了。</p><p>“停下。我难道不是只命令你脱掉裤子吗？不懂听话的坏孩子，要付出代价哦。“</p><p>皇帝命令他作为奴隶赤裸着下半身，却要他继续穿着这身带着钦赐的帝国元帅军衔的肩章和披风的上衣，不容许他完全从公人的身份中脱却。这位本应该早就学会了对臣下施以宽容关爱和不加干涉的主君，真正在卧房中变身为一位以欺凌仆从为乐的小恶魔时，其令人危惧的程度简直不下于那位肆虐战场的军神。</p><p>紧接着口中含着的玻璃器皿也被突然抽出，嶙峋起伏的表面刮过口腔粘膜时带出大量来不及吞咽的唾液，不受控制地溢出嘴唇向下低落，甚至还有几缕泼溅在他胸前，在肃静的军服上洇出湿淋淋的更深的黑色。莱因哈特见状发出一串轻快空灵的笑声，这一来，罗严塔尔实在不由得不为自己御前失仪而感到脸红。</p><p>“来，放进去吧。卿总不能装作听不明白的吧？”</p><p>被自己的口腔温暖、被自己唾液濡湿的玻璃玩具，被不容拒绝地递到面前。罗严塔尔白皙脸颊的高挺颧骨上泛着一层微红，却不得不恭敬地微微躬身接过，然后将它凑到自己下身去。未经润滑和扩张的男性后穴有些干涩，就算玩具上沾着他的口水似乎也不太顶用。</p><p>“别做些拐弯抹角的事情。难道就算被我叫成无能的废物也无所谓吗？”</p><p>只有无能这种批评，他无论如何也不愿从莱因哈特这里得到。受到这样严厉的催促，罗严塔尔不得不下定决心把玻璃肛塞吞进去。</p><p>“嗯……”</p><p>平日坚毅的金银妖瞳情不自禁地紧闭起来，纤长的棕色睫毛不断颤抖，隐秘的微妙痛觉伴随着不易察觉却的确存在的快感，从尾椎处不断朝着脑髓涌来，唇缝中不由得泄漏出沙哑的低吟，那些寡廉鲜耻的娇声同步涌流进自己的听觉中，却令人徒劳地加倍羞耻。</p><p>观赏忠诚的臣僚努力将玩具全部吃进去后，莱因哈特从皮箱中取出束具。那是一根牢固的金属杠杆，上面有四处固定的镣铐，将四肢一一锁进去后，留给被捆绑者的活动空间极为有限。跪坐在地上时，他那在束缚中仍然显得骨骼颇有分量的手足，和被强行打开的密所就都自然被聚在一处。几乎可以说是完全被束缚了起来，十足是条没有自我的牲畜。</p><p>皮箱中装着几十个金属夹子，是用来给身体施加刺痛刺激的道具。莱因哈特从中拾起几个，笑声中似乎带着几分轻蔑：“怎么还带这种东西？卿难道不是来为我服务的吗？怎么还想要从我这里追求快乐呢？”</p><p>罗严塔尔微微一愣，委屈而慌乱地低声解释道：“……臣没有那样的意思。完全是考虑到万一您或许会有玩游戏的兴趣……”</p><p>高傲的金发美人不置可否地哼了一声，牵动手中的锁链，牵引罗严塔尔那张漂亮脸蛋凑在他胯下。</p><p>“来吧，干你的活。展示给我看你愿意为予效劳的意愿。”</p><p>罗严塔尔配合地凑上前去，四肢却遭到束缚，只能挣扎着用嘴给莱因哈特拉下拉链，尽量不显得狼狈地将他含进口中。</p><p>莱因哈特用优美的动作缓慢地挺动着纤腰，用轻盈的喘息声享用着他的口腔。主君在他身上发掘到的快乐令罗严塔尔略微感到茫然地满足，他正试图抬起视线观赏圣洁美丽的皇帝此刻脸上的表情，对方却突然掀起两条长腿搭上他的双肩，在他后颈处交错着缠紧。</p><p>莱因哈特不满足于锁链所能提供的控制，他伸出自己尊贵的玉手按下罗严塔尔深棕色的头颅，以便更深入地占有对方的口腔。快感拉扯着他纤薄而矫健的年轻身体形成一张充满韧劲的弯弓，锋利的军靴后跟在深蓝色披风上凌乱地踩踏，同时发出更加热情投入的吟喘。</p><p>罗严塔尔也彻底被莱因哈特这副动情的模样调动起了情绪，躁动的灼热血流在后脑处滚滚沸腾，他正准备使用自己自豪的口技好好服侍，下一刻又被没有任何通知地向后按在了房间中的单人床边上。他的后脑被放在床面上，后颈被卡在床沿上，而莱因哈特就高高凌驾在他脸上，从正上方往他喉咙里插入下来。</p><p>他听到自己喉咙里完全不受控制地翻腾着唾液的声音，不断剧烈地咳嗽却克制着自己不要露出牙齿，身体本能地挣扎却丝毫没有能够挣脱束缚的迹象，被完全当作处理情绪道具使用的屈辱感，令他体会到几分鞠躬尽瘁的快乐。</p><p>罗严塔尔隔着被不由自主地溢出的生理性泪水所模糊的视野，努力向上寻觅他的太阳。居于天上的残酷独裁者瞳眸深处喷涌着热切的火光，将苍冰淬炼成见血封喉的利剑。莱因哈特直接射在他喉管里，罗严塔尔咽下的同时略感到有些遗憾，那本值得他用脸或用手接住，用舌头加以品尝。</p><p>莱因哈特在罗严塔尔胯骨上不轻不重地一踢，带着他翻过身去，脸朝下放在缺乏人气的床单里。又粗鲁地几下剥去罗严塔尔的军服上衣，尖端带着矩形皮拍的坚韧马鞭轻触在他背部的白皙肌肤上。下一秒开始马鞭不加犹疑地划破空气啪啪击落下来，令人感激的痛觉还没充分扩散开来，打了几下便突然停下了。</p><p>莱因哈特将手中的牵引皮环绕在右手手指上，又果断地向下捏住锁链中段，精确地缩短导力的距离，牵着罗严塔尔脖颈上的项圈向上拉紧。略带疼痛的窒息感带着充满威胁的危机感，立即从喉结部位栩栩如生地传来。</p><p>“什么啊。挨打为什么不发出声音？喉咙这就哑了么？卿所看重的高傲的矜持，如果真有那么宝贵的话，你今天又到底为什么要到这里来？”</p><p>深棕色的微卷发丝散落在白色床单之间，完全浸湿的金银妖瞳眼神已经有些涣散，罗严塔尔侧过脸，仰视着这位似乎要完全压榨他身体的暴君，掀动嘴唇气若游丝地应答道：“是……”</p><p>莱因哈特得到承诺才松开对他呼吸道的压迫，然而罗严塔尔却在重获自由的咳嗽中感到隐约的不满。这并没有持续太长时间，精准有力的击打带来的酥麻痛觉在他整个臀部漫开，令他不由自主地收缩后穴，品尝玩具挤压摩擦带来的快感。</p><p>“嗯、啊……！哈，啊……。”</p><p>他遵从命令不加忍耐地发出连声呻吟，那却一声一声渐渐染上了痛苦的热切之意，罗严塔尔不由得在慨叹自己身体淫荡的同时，无法自控地渐渐沉溺其中。</p><p>“啊啊……！”</p><p>马鞭毫无预兆地啪一声击打在已经半勃起的阴茎上，因为疼痛和情热而泛红的身体本能地剧烈挣扎着。</p><p>“这里自作主张就湿起来了呢。予的幕僚总监可真是有一具不知廉耻的身体。”</p><p>“呜呜……”</p><p>怒火淬炼出的冰晶利剑般的美丽却充满残虐色彩的音色不断刺激着他的听觉，四肢因为遭到束缚而甚至离开了地面，罗严塔尔埋头在床单中无助地低声哭泣着。</p><p>伊谢尔伦要塞失陷一事，罗严塔尔和鲁兹固然有责任，皇帝自身也难辞其咎。此时莱因哈特心中真正难以解开的症结，不是在于外界，而是在于他内心对自身感觉到的深切的失落与不满。无论如何苛责自己的奴仆，也无法真正弥补他的骄傲中被损毁的残片。</p><p>吉尔菲艾斯若在，想必能劝阻他不要通过伤害他者而过分贬低自己。而罗严塔尔虽然能察觉到莱因哈特的心迹，却囿于他自己同样的缺陷而无法，或许也从一开始就没有立场，来这样劝谏他的皇帝。因此只能通过这种无异于彼此空耗的愚蠢方法来接受惩罚，也是他身为无能臣僚注定的果报。</p><p>听说巴米利恩会战之后皇帝会见了杨威利，许下丰厚报酬要将他招揽到旗下。试想若是那位妙计百出的奇才，必能为陛下立下不世奇功，理应被放在帷幕深处珍重保管，不必承受这样粗鲁的对待。再看看他自己，非但一无所用，还满脑子想着僭越，就算受到严厉的管教，也没有任何不称身份之处……</p><p>被他自己那长满荆棘的思路引导到此处，罗严塔尔心中渗血的疼痛比身体更甚。</p><p>“来，抬头看看。”</p><p>他睁开泪雾朦胧的视野向上望去，莱因哈特又换了一根软鞭，此刻放在他眼前的半空中随性挥舞着。质料和设计均属上乘的皮鞭随着他挥动的动作而表现出流畅的动态，看起来十分趁手易用——也一定非常疼。</p><p>高傲残酷的主君也在空中挑起他那仿佛出自画家笔下的纤细长眉，微微眯细的冰蓝色眼眸中绽放着尖锐的火光，再次对他确认道：“这东西想必会很疼。“</p><p>恐惧感和隐约的期待感夹杂在一处，针刺般酸酸甜甜的疼痛感袭上心头。下一秒，坚硬的军靴踩了上来，脚尖踏在棕色后脑，鞋跟抵进白皙俊美的脸颊。猛烈的鞭打击落下来的同时，军神的践踏也将他完全钉死在祭坛之上，不容许他再挣扎半分。</p><p>“啊、啊啊——！”</p><p>罗严塔尔无法自制地高声痛呼，滚烫的热泪全都落入了眼前白茫茫一片的床单中。火燎般的疼痛从他肩头到臀部烧灼成一片，而毫不留情的击打丝毫没有愿意饶恕他的迹象。</p><p>“请停下！”</p><p>罗严塔尔终于忍不住叫了出来。他近乎喃喃自语般低声恳求着，模糊的声音被掩埋在床垫中，遍布血痕的健美后背随着他剧烈的喘息与抽泣而上下起伏。“求您……对不起，我不可以、我不可以……”</p><p>刚才还在无情肆虐的鞭打立即随之果断停止了。莱因哈特作为主宰者的统治力，不仅体现在施加时的汪洋恣肆，更是体现在收手时的干净利落上。</p><p>“你不可以？”</p><p>“是的。求您……”</p><p>莱因哈特还没有移开他踩着罗严塔尔的脚，将皮鞭绕在手掌上，再次确认道：“你想放弃？”</p><p>“是的……”罗严塔尔强忍着痛哭的冲动回答道。在这一刻，他已经做好了会被主君遗弃的准备。说出这句话之后，或许今后他再也无权作为皇帝的奴隶对他下跪了。</p><p>身后碰地一声响，想必是皮鞭被随手扔在了一边。脸上的皮靴也跟着被移开了。他又听到金属彼此触碰的零碎声响，跟着手足的束缚也被解开了。随着身体重获自由，他的心灵却同时陷入了纯黑的绝望深渊。</p><p>下一次重新听到莱因哈特的声音时，那传来的方位听上去已经有些远了，大概皇帝已经重新端坐回他的玉座之上。</p><p>“哦——那里还肿得很厉害呢。想射吗？”</p><p>“陛下……”罗严塔尔难以置信地低声叫道。难道陛下没有打算遗弃他吗？</p><p>“过来。”莱因哈特对他勾勾手指，那动作因为漫不经心而更显得挑逗。</p><p>罗严塔尔已经几乎无力支撑自己直立行走。他匍匐在地毯上，用不断颤抖的四肢爬行过去。莱因哈特踩在他一边大腿根上，将他双腿分开。美丽的蔷薇色嘴唇用力喷吐，恩赐的唾液垂落在他完全勃起的阴茎上，与肆意流淌的淫乱前液混杂在一处。接着坚硬锋利的军靴靴底又整个按在上面——然后开始用力摩擦踩踏。</p><p>“啊、哈啊——……”</p><p>罗严塔尔无法自主地敞开双腿接受这残忍的抚恤；深深刻在他人格底层的高自尊令他本能地感到屈辱，但这被强行教导给他的疼痛快感却令他红着脸颊兴奋起来。他已经无暇顾及，或许也没有勇气再抬头探问皇帝的脸色，比起直面神明那过分一视同仁的目光，此刻放任自己彻底沉沦进甜美的果报之中要来得远远更为轻松。</p><p>最后他在有着漂亮弧度的脚背连续几下用力的踢击中射了出来，白色的浊液在皇帝尊贵的黑色军靴和军服长裤上溅得到处都是。即便在最为狞猛的海鹫群中也属一等一勇毅的帝国元帅，似乎连呻吟声都已经发不出来，此刻高扬着他优美的长颈，全身僵直着不停大口喘息，从一片通红的饱满胸膛到肮脏凌乱的下体，全都袒露于他皇帝眼前。</p><p>莱因哈特脱下自己脏污的长裤，又换上了一开始被罗严塔尔脱下来叠好放在一旁的那条，他们尺码相同。他毫不顾忌地当着罗严塔尔的面更衣，坦然露出两条粉白色的矫健长腿和白色纯棉三角裤在室内走来走去。</p><p>“好孩子，做得好，不愧是予的幕僚总监。”莱因哈特离开之前砰砰地爱抚了两下他的头顶说道。“为了予好好地尽力效劳了。今后也继续勤勉努力就好。清楚了吧？半个小时之后，我信任的御医会来给你治疗，在那之前就收拾干净你自己吧。”</p><p>然后皇帝就扔下独自倒在地毯上泪眼朦胧地不住喘息的可怜又可爱的奴隶径直离开了房间。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>